wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lot of Camelot!
A Lot of Camelot! is an episode of Ready, Steady, Wiggle!. Greg Page cameos as Gregory Griggs in this episode while Jeff cameos as the Cook. Plot The Wiggles are going to a production of Camelot at the Wiggly Music Hall. Emma is playing the came-a-lot, Simon is playing Sir Lance-a-lot, Anthony is playing is playing Sir Prance-a-lot and Lachy is player Sir Sleep-a-lot. However, there is a problem when Lachy can't wake up. Then, The Wiggles get a phone call from the director, Gregory Griggs saying production is getting closer and the rock band The Mini Mites is coming to wake up Lachy. They try to play Do The Propeller to wake him up, however it is not working. Later, Gregory Griggs comes and decides to leave Lachy at home to sleep while the rest of the Wiggles go to perform. Song List #Wake Up, Lachy! #Koala-By #The Shimmie Shake! (LIVE) #Hot Potato Transcript See here Trivia *Just like in Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles, when two people played by Anthony's Son and Daughter come to see the Wiggles, we don't see them until they stop. But we do hear running steps and then a skid. The Wiggles in the scene immediately look to their left or their right (To their right in this episode) during the running and then they slowly look down during the skid, and in the very next shot, we see Anthony's kids dressed as the characters the Wiggles saw coming. In "Lachy Shrunk the Wiggles", they played Emma and Anthony. This Episode, The Mini Mites. Gallery ALotofCamelot!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in prologue ALotofCamelot!1.png|Anthony announcing the Camelot at the Wiggly Musical ALotofCamelot!2.png|''"I'm playing Camelot."'' ALotofCamelot!3.png|''"And I'm playing Sir Lancelot."'' ALotofCamelot!4.png|''"And I'm playing Sir Prance-lot."'' ALotofCamelot!5.png|''"And Lachy's playing Sleep a lot."'' ALotofCamelot!6.png|Lachy sleeping ALotOfCamelot!7.jpg|Simon suggests to wake Lachy up. ALotofCamelot!8.png|''"1, 2, 3."'' ALotofCamelot!9.png|''"Wake up, Lachy!"'' ALotofCamelot!10.png|But nothing happens. ALotofCamelot!11.png|"Oh no!" ALotofCamelot!12.png|"Oh, what?!?" ALotofCamelot!13.png|"Oh no!" ALotofCamelot!14.png|"Oh, what?!?" ALotofCamelot!15.png|"Oh no!" ALotofCamelot!16.png|"Oh what!" ALotofCamelot!17.png|"Lachy's still asleep." ALotofCamelot!18.png|The Wiggly Telephone rings. ALotofCamelot!19.png|''"The phone rings!"'' ALotofCamelot!20.png|''"We better answer it!"'' ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia1.png|''"Will Anthony answer the phone?"'' ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia2.png|''"Will Emma answer the phone?"'' ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia3.png|''"Will Simon answer the phone?"'' WakeUpLachy!-SongTitle.jpg|"Wake Up Lachy!" ALotofCamelot!-LetterJ.jpg|The Letter J ALotofCamelot!-LetterJ2.jpg|''"J is for Jelly."'' ALotofCamelot!-LetterJ3.jpg|Anthony eating jelly DorothyinALotofCamelot!.jpg|''"Anthony ate the jelly."'' ALotofCamelot!21.png|The Awake Wiggles call on Wiggly Telephone while singing. ALotofCamelot!22.png|"That's a good solution." ALotofCamelot!23.png|Anthony says the rock band "The Mini Mites" are coming to help. ALotofCamelot!24.png|Emma, Simon and Anthony looking down ALotofCamelot!25.png|The Wiggles and The Mini Mites ALotofCamelot!26.png|The Awake Wiggles sing "Do the Propeller" ALotofCamelot!27.png|while The Mini Mites play music. ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia4.png|''"Will Lachy wake up?"'' ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia5.png|''"Will the Mini Mites get a record contract?"'' ALotofCamelot!WigglyTrivia6.png|''"Stay tuned to find the wiggly answers!"'' Koala-By-SongTitle.jpg|Koala-By DorothyinTVSeries7ConcertPrologue.jpg|Dorothy TheShimmieShake-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake!-ConcertSongTitle.jpg||Song Title TheShimmieShake-2013Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" ALotofCamelot!28.png|Emma feeling worried about Lachy sleeping ALotofCamelot!29.png|Lachy sleeping ALotofCamelot!30.png|Anthony talking about Gregory Griggs ALotofCamelot!31.png|"Well, Anthony, desperate time calls for desperate measures." ALotofCamelot!32.png|"Here comes Gregory Griggs." ALotofCamelot!33.jpg|"Gentlemen, where am I? Camelot, Lancelot, Prancelot? Off to the theater." ALotofCamelot!34.png|"Let's leave him to sleepalot." ALotofCamelot!35.png|The Wiggles and Gregory Griggs ALotofCamelot!36.png|''"Follow on from Gregory Griggs!"'' ALotofCamelot!37.png|Emma, Anthony, Simon leaving while following Gregory Griggs ALotofCamelot!38.png|Lachy sleeping HotPotato-2013SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" ALotofCamelot!Epilogue.png|Dorothy Promo Pictures ALotOfCamelot!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Gregory Griggs AnthonyandGregoryGriggs.jpg|Gregory Griggs and Anthony ALotOfCamelot!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles ALotOfCamelot!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Mini Mites ALotOfCamelot!-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Gregory Griggs ALotOfCamelot!-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy sleeping Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:2013 episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Episodes focused on Lachy Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 7 Galleries Category:Episodes with Hot Potato Category:TV Galleries